


Meeting the author

by Agapimu17



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andrea is a writer, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapimu17/pseuds/Agapimu17
Summary: After almost 5 years Miranda and Andy meet again. Always full of surprises Andy left Miranda amazed by being her favorite author.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 25
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write a fic in years and this is my first DWP fic. I literally dreamed this and thought I could share. If you think is worth exploring, let me know.

It has been years since she last saw her. What was it? 3 o 4 years? No, she knew exactly how many. She had been counting. 4 years, five months, and three books later.

There she saw her, standing in line with her daughters. Waiting for their books to get signed. And she has never been more beautiful.

Andrea Sachs, or Andy as she prefers, was about to reveal herself to the world. She had written three amazing romantic novels that were the sensation this past years. But she published them under a fake name and never gave an interview. Now she wanted to disappear. Why has she decided to show up today? Well, she knew. She knew somehow Miranda would be there and she now felt strong enough to face the world, to face her.

"God damnit. She's so beautiful" Andy thought. Hiding, waiting for her name to be called.

"Now, the moment we were all waiting for!" A voice said in the microphone. "For the first time this acclaimed author is going to show their face, and let me tell you, is a really good face"

Everyone was sharing a huge sense of expectation. Waiting for the big secret to be revealed.

"Let me introduce you to Andy Sachs" the moderator said. Everyone was really impressed. Let alone Miranda and her daughters.

"Mom, isn't that-? Cassidy said.

"That's Andy! Right?" Caroline interrupted.

"Yeah… Yes, girls, that's Andy" _the one that got away_ , she thought.

"We know the author, omg!" the girls said in unison.

Miranda was really shocked. She didn't know what she was feeling. And was currently looking for a way out. Was she ready to face Andrea after all this time? How much time has passed? Four years and a half. That was a lot of time and she was still thinking of her.

Andy was making her way to a desk where she was supposed to sign the books. She could feel those blue eyes watching her every step of the way.

After 30 minutes that felt like hours it was time for them to get their books signed. The girls went first and were really happy that Andy recognize them and could even tell who Cassidy was and who Caroline was.

"Miranda"

"Andrea" she really didn't know what to say. When has she been out of words? Never! Put yourself together Miranda Priestly.

"Mom! Give her your book so she can sign it" one of the girls said. She was so distracted she didn't notice who.

"Of course. Here" she gave the book to Andrea and froze when their fingers touched.

Andy was feeling like she was going to pass out. But she couldn't, could she? She was supposed to be here all noon and then going to an interview. She signed Miranda's copy of her book and have it back.

"Here… good to see you Miranda" she said feeling a little brave.

"Yes… it is. Thanks" Miranda was still shocked so she just took her book and left.

When they were outside the event her girls left to meet with their friends so she was waiting for her town car to go home.

The book! She hasn't even looked at what Andy signed. Truly, she was afraid of seeing what could possibly take so long. She saw Andrea writing a lot.

She waited for the car and once inside she felt safer to take a look. And she did.

_To the love of my life_   
_This was all because of you_   
_May you enjoy this book as I hope you did the others?_   
_Always yours,_   
_Andrea_

"Fuck" she thought. Now what to do?


	2. Chapter 2

When Miranda got to the townhouse she was still in shock, thinking about the brunette.

What was she supposed to do now? Did she even like Andrea? Yes, she did, a lot. But love?

 _Love of my life_ , said the book. Was she really? They did not know each other that much.

“But I love her too” she thought. But that could not happen. Andrea was so young and now was successful on her own. What could she want from Miranda? Everyone wanted something from her.

She went to the kitchen for a glass of wine, she needed to relax a little and think.

She sat down in and re read what her Andrea wrote. Hers? When did she start to think of Andrea as hers?

 _Long before she left me_. Because she left me, after all.

What if she opened her heart to Andrea just for her to leave her again?

“These a lot of questions over a simple sign” she thought.

After finishing the wine Miranda went to her home office. It was still early and there was always a lot of work to do. Work she would get done if she ever stopped thinking of the brunette.

Across the city, Andy was still at the signing books event but was almost ready to leave, she had an interview to do. At least it was just radio, for now. She was not ready for the tv.

Andy was a well-known journalist and a lot of people knew her as just that. Her articles had gone multiple times to the front page of the New Yorker and to magazines when she did freelance work.

But tv? No, that was her limit. Or so she thought.

Now, she was going to finish here, go to the radio station and then go home to some well-deserved relax time.

Did she really wrote that in Miranda’s book? She did, she could pat herself on the back for being that brave.

“Brave or idiot” Andy thought. Maybe the last, but she had nothing to lose.

After almost five years she was more than ready to pursue Miranda. She was afraid of being rejected but that was a risk she had to take.

At least now she knew Miranda wasn’t that adverse to lesbianism. Seeing that she liked Andy’s books.

She remembered the day she started to write the first one. She was walking in front of the Elias Clarke after her interview with the New Yorker. That’s when she saw her. She thought she would never see Miranda again. But there she was, walking to get in the town car but stopped when she saw Andy. She waved but got no response other than a staring.

“Well, there goes nothing”. Andy started to walk home again but now she had a big smile on her face. She saw Miranda, even if for a few seconds, and Miranda saw her. And that was enough.

She went home and had nothing to do, so she sat down and wrote. At the beginning she wrote about her and how she was starting to find herself again and then, she ended up writing about Miranda. When she was done for the day she realized she had written quite a lot.

She started to use her free time to write her story, what she had hopped her life to be. And months later she realized she had written kind of a novel. A romance novel. A young woman falling in love with her older boss, also a woman.

“Wasn’t that cliché?” Andy thought. She had her doubts about it, what if no one liked that kind of stories?

“But what if someone does?” Lissa, a friend she did from the editorial team asked her once when Andy told her about the book. “Andy, come one! It’s a good story, you could get it published”

“What if I fail?”

“You won’t! But if you want, you could use a pseudonym or something. No one will know it was you” Lissa insisted again.

“Well, that’s a good idea” maybe Andy could take a chance at this.

“I know, it’s perfect. We should start looking for the perfect publishing house”

Now, back to the woman in question. Andy took the first step, now it was up to Miranda. The ball was in her court.

When she was finished with the interview she was really pleased with herself. The interviewer was nice and didn’t asked weird questions. Everything ran smoothly.

Just after she got home she started to get ready for dinner. Maybe she would order some Thai food or a pizza. She was in the mood to celebrate, even if it meant pizza, wine and a movie. That was a perfect plan in her eyes.

She got her phone and was about to make the call when a text message arrived.

_We have to talk._

_M.P_

“Holy shit… this woman”

How did Miranda get Andy's number? But Miranda isn’t like any other woman, that's how she got Andy's number. And now it was up to Andy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments you've left. I'm going to take the chance and explore the idea.
> 
> I know the chapters are short. I will try to make the next one (or ones) longer.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Miranda finished with the book it was almost dinner time. Her girls would be back in any moment, so it was now or never.

She picked up her phone and made a call.

"Nigel" she said in a serious tone, but with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Miranda, for what do I owe this pleasure?" Like if Nigel didn't know.

"Nigel" Miranda said again.

"I know, I know" he finally gave in. "Isn't she just lovely? She was so nervous about seeing you"

"She knew I was going to be there?"

"Yes. That's the only reason she agreed to finally show her face"

"You're kidding, right?" He had to be kidding, she thought.

"Miranda, she has been in love with you since her time at Runway. Just as long as you have been in love with her"

"I don't know what you're talking about" was Nigel playing with her? Miranda was going to hang up. 

"Miranda I'm serious. The poor thing was so happy when I told her you liked her books. And she almost pass out after finding out she was your favorite author"

"She's very talented" Miranda never doubted that.

"She is… and she's very much in love with you. Now, tell me everything"

After telling Nigel everything that happened at the event and what her Andrea wrote (her? Again?) In her book Nigel went really quiet. Miranda was getting impatient.

"So?" He finally asked.

"What!?" He was getting on her nerves. Was he teasing her?

"Miranda, don't act like that. You know what I mean. Now what? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" she admitted defeated. "I want to talk to her"

"What's stopping you?"

"Okay, could you give me her number?"

"I thought you would never ask. I will send you a text with it. Good luck" He said and ended the call.

A few seconds later she got the text, two, one with Andrea's number and another that said

_Remember how much you have missed her these years. Let her know how much she means to you._

_N.K_

Now what was she going to do? What if they started to talk to later realized they're not who the other thought? What if she wasn't who Andrea was expecting her to be?

"I'm just fooling myself" that she could acknowledge . Because Andrea had worked for her. Therefore, she knew Miranda at her worst.

After a while of being thinking about all the possible outcomes of an interaction with Andrea could have. She was gracefully interrupted by her daughters storming inside the house.

"What did I tell you about being that loud?" She asked feigning exasperation.

"Come on, mom! We're both leaving in a few weeks. You know you're going to miss us" Caroline said.

"You don't have to remind me that. Why are you growing up so fast?" 

"Mom, what are your plans for when we leave?" Cassidy asked her.

"Plans?" 

"Yeah, like, you're going to have the house just for you. You need to start dating again" she said with a smirk.

"Dating? Or I could buy a dog. Don't you think?"

"Well, you could" Caroline said. "But it's definitely better if it were a person"

"Well… there's someone-" she was interrupted again by her daughters yelling.

"Come on! Mom! Who is it?" They both asked.

"Now I'm not sure about telling you"

"But moooom!" 

"Girls" now it was her moment to ask. "Would you mind if that someone was a woman?" 

"Are you kidding mom?" Cassidy said. "That's amazing!"

"A -Amazing?"

"Yeah mom" Caroline added. "That's really cool. We don't mind if you date a girl if she makes you happy. Who is it?'

"She's not a girl" Andrea was not a girl anymore. "You have met her"

"We have!?" They were really excited for her mom.

"I need you to stop yelling" Miranda said and finally showed her daughters what Andrea wrote in the book.

"OMG MOM!" 

Why do I even bother to teach them good manners. Miranda thought. But she was relieved that her daughters were happy for her and didn't mind that she was going to date a woman. Not any woman. Andrea, her Andrea.

"It was about time mom" Cassidy told her.

"Really?" Now she was curious.

"Yeah mom" how do they complete each other sentences? Miranda would never know. "You were really sad when she left. Oh! And when the books came out you were finally starting to be yourself again. Now we know why!"

"Yes mom! It's because of Andy, it was her all the time, making you happy even if from distance… that's so romantic"

"Ok. I think it's time you both got to bed" Miranda had a lot to think about.

"Mom, we're not kids anymore"

"But with will leave you alone so you can call her"

"Love you mom" they both said and left.

Now, what was she going to do? Was it really that easy? Call Andrea and start again? Life was never that easy.

After a few minutes she made her mind. She had nothing to lose. _Except for my dignity._ She will text Andrea and they will go from there.

_We have to talk._

_M.P_

After a few minutes she got an answer.

_Hi Miranda. We definitely do._

_Would you like to meet?_

_A.S_

Well, that was easy. She thought.

_That would be convenient, yes._

_M.P_

_Just tell me when and where._

_A.S_

Miranda rolled her eyes. This woman was already making her go crazy.

_Really Andrea? Well, I suppose it's not that late for a dinner. Don't you think?_

_M.P_

She could imagine Andrea freaking out.

_Why don't you come over?_

_M.P_

_I'll be there in an hour._

_A.S_

_I can't wait to see you_

_A.S_

Oh, maybe Andrea wasn't freaking out after all. That was new. 

_See you soon_

_M.P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a little bit longer this time.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments. I know I haven't answered any but I really appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost an hour later Andrea was already outside Miranda's door. Both were really nervous.

Before Andrea could knock the older woman opened the door for her.

"She looks beautiful" the both thought.

"Hello Andrea" Miranda said first.

"It's really good to see you Miranda. You look really good" the brunette finally said. She was starting to feel bold again.

"Let's get inside Andrea. We can't talk in the doorway"

Once inside Miranda didn't know where it could be better to sit and talk. Even if her house was her comfort zone.

"Don't worry about it Miranda" it was like if Andrea could read her mind. "We can just sit in the kitchen"

After all, Andrea didn't know Miranda’s house, just a few rooms. So it was better if they were in a room they both knew.

Andrea sat down in one of the kitchen stall and Miranda stood there watching her.

"So?" Was Andrea loss of words now? Or just uncomfortable with Miranda looking at her and not talking?

"So… now we talk" apparently Miranda was going to be the one setting the rules.

"Andrea, what you wrote in the book had me thinking a lot"

"What are your thoughts on that?" Should she be worried? Miranda was a little serious now.

Apparently Miranda saw Andrea tense so she reach out to touch her forearm. They both froze at this. But Miranda didn't move her hand.

"I think it was really brave of you"

"You did?" With Miranda caressing her arm she couldn't properly think.

"Yes Andrea, you are so brave, so young. You have a great future ahead of you"

"I sense a ‘but’ next" maybe Miranda was going to turn her down softly.

"There is a ‘but’" Miranda said, with a little sadness in her voice. "And I hope we can overcome it together. I live on hope after all"

"Ok…"

"But I'm too old for you. I feel like I'm already done with my best years. Like there's nothing out there for me" she said slowly, she wouldn't cry in front of her Andrea. "Even if I love you too, my Andrea"

"You do?"

"That's all you got from what I just said?" Miranda asked smiling.

"Well, that's certainly all I care about" Andrea found her voice again. "Don't get me wrong Miranda. I care about you, at lot. All these years I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everyone morning asking myself if you already got your coffee. Then at night imagine you would be in bed lying next to me. Walking past the Elias Clarke just to see you, even if for a few seconds. I know, it's crazy, I sound like a stalker"

"You think of me at night?"

"Miranda, that's all you got from what I said?" Andrea teased.

Miranda couldn't help but blush at that.

"Yes Miranda, I think about you every night. In all the ways you can possibly imagine."

"Oh, that's… well, that's nice"

"Yeah, it is. It's really good. But what I'm saying it's that I love you Miranda, all of you. You, your work persona, your daughters, your dog. Everything there it is to love"

"But-" Andrea stood in front of Miranda and she stopped talking.

"I know Miranda. I know our careers and our age could make it difficult. I know. But I also know that what I feel for you is really strong. It's been almost five years and I haven't stopped thinking of you"

"Oh Andrea" she got closer and hold the young woman in her arms.

Finally, both thought.

"I've wanted to hold you like this for so long" Miranda said.

"Me too. I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, my Andrea"

"I like when you call me that"

"Mine?" Now they stood looking at each other.

"Yes" Andrea lifted her hand and started caressing Miranda's face. She always wondered how soft it would be. And it was really soft. Miranda was perfect.

Miranda was mesmerized. This beautiful creature had just confessed her love and was still in her kitchen touching her.

"I'm going to kiss you now Miranda"

"Yes-"

Just when they were about to kiss the twins stormed inside the kitchen looking for something to drink.

"Holy shit" Caroline said.

"Caroline, language" Miranda said but she couldn't stop the blush of being almost caught.

"Sorry guys, we didn't mean to interrupt" Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Hi Andy" both said.

"Hi girls, how are you?"

"Good, good. We just came looking for water. We will leave you alone again"

"Bye Andy"

"Bye girls"

When they left Andy turned to look at Miranda again. Her blush didn't disappear.

"You're beautiful Miranda"

Miranda was going to object but looking in Andrea eyes she realized it was truth.

"You too, my Andrea"

Andrea eliminated the distance between them with a kiss. It was a slow and sweet kiss at first but the fire within them was too much so the kiss turned passionate.

When they separated to take a breath they couldn't stop looking at the other.

Miranda went in for another kiss. This time just barely touching but the love could be felt.

"I love you Miranda"

"I love you too. Would you stay the night?"

Andrea didn't answer so Miranda was starting to think she ruined it.

"Don't worry. I know, it's too soon.”

"No no, I would love to stay the night. I just, I have an early morning. I don't want to wake you up"

Miranda couldn't help but smile.

"And it has been 5 years Miranda. I don't think it's too soon."

"You're right my Andrea. I think we waited long enough"

Miranda took Andrea's hand and guide her to sit down again. They needed to have dinner after all. And well, they needed energy for the night they wanted to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I know the story was short but next time I write something I'll try to write more.  
> Thank you all for the support, I hope you enjoy it. xoxo


End file.
